


Lusus Naturae

by SFl0aty



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: As the story progress, Multi, Other, also might add my friend's ocs too if i have their permissions, btw this is an au came from one of my dreams, more characters coming up soon, p.s stop calling me out as a scalie, there'll be original characters in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFl0aty/pseuds/SFl0aty
Summary: The Cookie World had been known to hold magical things together in its one core, light and dark even balanced magic, albeit there were no troubles within the Cookies and their kingdom...yet until a huge occurrence happened. A fountain of black fluid sprouting from the beneath of ground and has caused its surrounding to transform into monstrosity, fusing with the living beings. The cookies' lives were on the stake, it was much more fearsome than the Jelly Walker.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_ While the kingdom is attacked by a mob of monsters, the Cookies are gathering on the Sacred Temple, frightened by the catastrophe in their world, mixed with sorrow and despair. Then Millennial Tree appears in front of the worried cookies, with four legendaries accompanying him from behind. He looks around with a worried expression and takes a deep breath. _

_ “My...My dear fellow Cookies, I know you all came here...to seek a solution for the recent occurrence that swallowed our dear home...b-but unfortunately...I...I am afraid that my magic couldn’t withstand it…I...I’m so s-sorry...” _

_ Millennial Tree is shaking and weeping tears, Moonlight and his son Wind Archer comfort him. Listening to his statement has made the situation more worrisome, even the bravest Cookie Brave gets frightened as well. His sister Bright is holding his hand and a tear drips from her eye. _

_ “B-Brave...do you think we are going to end up like this?...” _

_ “...Well I-" _

_ His sentence has cut off by the earthquake and all of the Cookies are screaming in horror, the legendaries have to think fast, how to get the Cookies into a safe place without causing trouble...then Moonlight finds a way to save them all, however, there is a price. They have to call the most cunning Cookie Dark Enchantress in to help their plan, even the legendaries hate her, albeit it is the only way...they have no other choices... _

* * *

_ The Cookies are gathering on the cliff and the six legendaries assemble, with Dark Enchantress gives a tablet to each of Cookies and opens an unknown portal in front of them. Millennial Tree, even with a distressed expression on his face, must put his trust on her. _

_ “So, DE, what will those tablets do with the dear Cookies?” As he glanced at the tablets. _

_ “Oh, are you that curious, my dear?~ It is a tablet made by my right-hand servant to help your Cookies to escape from...this ‘darkness’, which allowing them to go through the portal” _

_ Every Cookies are confused by her words, one Cookie raises his voice to caught the witch's attention. _

_ “H-Hold up a second!” Brave speaks with a concerned tone. “How are we supposed to know that these tablets will work?! We don't know what will it affect us! Besides, you are a witch and we can’t put any trusts on you!!” _

_ “B-Brave why are you-?!” _

_ Bright’s words are cut off as Dark Enchantress lets out a chuckle and goes to Brave. _

_ “Well if you don’t take your pill quickly, you might end up dying and rotting in the Darkness. After all, your life is on stake.” As she comes closer to his face. "So pick wisely, ignorant child. I'm not your babysitter, do you understand?" _

_ Her words have completely shut Brave’s mouth down and he goes hiding behind his sister's back. The Cookies are looking at each other, concerning what will happen if they take the tablets. The cliff is shaking due to the earthquake and more fountains of black fluid sprout from the ground, without any second thoughts, all of the Cookies swallow the tablets and run into the portal, leaving the legendaries to handle the situation… _

* * *

_...it is so dark and grim...very stiff.....seems like the tablet works well... _

_ but...something's felt...kind of...off... _

_ “Ughh...uhh...w-what’s just happened…?” A high-pitched voice came from the bushes. “...Bright...Skater…?...Strawberry??....huh..??...” _

_ A small being stands up from their blackout, walks toward the river and...shocked by the reflection. The face...the voice...no it couldn’t be…?! _

_ “I...I...I AM A DWARF?!?” As Brave speaks in horror, revealing the reflection as his new form...looks very small and seems to wear a beanie hat, and an outfit. Looks like they belong to Medieval era, even it has a pocket bag on the belt. _


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Bright!! Skater! Strawberry!! ANYONE?!” The small dwarf cries out to get any response but alas, there are none. _

_ He sits under a tree and cries, he can’t find his sister and friends. Hell, he doesn’t know what the hell is happening to his own body...there must be a reason behind it. Think, think! What such a thing that could make him become this… _

_ Then suddenly, he remembers back about the tablet, Dark Enchantress has mentioned they are made by her right-hand servant...it might be one of her cunning plans to take over the Cookie World!...but then Millennial Tree had put all of his trust on her, to save the Cookies even Brave himself...so...what’s something of it that feels off…? _

_ Brave takes a deep breath and looks back on the river, his reflection of himself is no longer a Cookie, but rather a Dwarf. Though he still maintains his former traits; bright blue eyes, his skull-shaped buttons. His frosting has been replaced by brown hair with white tips. _

_ “Oh Bright...if only you were here, you'd cheer me up…like when I was alone and nobody play with me...” He sighs in sorrow and looks around his surrounding, dark gloomy forest everywhere with some mushrooms around it. _

_...then suddenly one of the bushes shaking ferociously, Brave backs away and trips onto a rock, falling into the ground. Shivering in fear, tears dripping from his eyes. _

_ “N...No...please!!...don’t hurt...me!...I...I am NOT that delicious!!” Crying out for help, his limbs forbidding him from moving, shaking uncontrollably. _

_ Brave covers his eyes and desperate to hope it’s not anything terrible happens to him...a small touch feels in his leg and he slowly opens his eyes, to see a small mouse trying to get up. No one is around...so he picks the mouse and puts it on his palm, petting its head with his finger. _

_ “There, there, little buddy. What’s your name?” _

_ The mouse is squeaking very loud but he doesn’t get any of the words to his mind, then it goes to his hair and pulls it with its teeth. _

_ “Ow ow ow! H..Hey!! Stop that!” As Brave takes the mouse from his hair and puts it on his shoulder. “Don’t do that, okay? We have to find the others first...” _

_ Wandering around the forest for a while, Brave hasn't found any single person and yet his stomach grumbles, he stops looking for people and starts to search for food...the trees are very dense and little lights come to shine the darkness away. Brave sits down and looks at the mouse, it seems to be hungry as him too, sighing while holding his stomach. _

_ “I’m so hungry...I need to eat something” _

_ The mouse looks so down, same with Brave...ah they both are hoping for food to be eaten...until a strangely sweet scent is coming from somewhere. It is so sweet that Brave follows it with drool dripping from his mouth, then he arrives at a cabin...the scent comes from one of the windows and he goes inside it, revealing the kitchen and dining room connected to each other. The was coming from the cauldron of delicious soup, without any second thoughts, Brave and the mouse begins to eat it up until nothing is left...the soup is really deliciously heaven! Their stomachs are full of soup and lying down on the floor. _

_ Hours has passed, they both are still asleep in the cabin, then a person, wearing black dress and witch-like hat with a broom on their hand, opens the door and is surprised by what they discover. _

_ “Hey, what in the nookie is happening here?!” The witch yells in fuss on the scene, causing Brave and the mouse to wake from their nap. _

_ “H...huh what?...what time is it?...” _

_ “How mannerless you are to go inside other people’s house AND eat their dinner! You should be ashamed!” _

_ Brave tries to get a grip on what is happening and sees a witch hat, screaming loudly in fright. _

_ “W...W...WITCH!! GO AWAY, I’VE BEEN RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU FOR YEARS!!!” As he yells on the witch. _

_ “...Huh what do you mean by ‘running’-” _

_ Before the witch can finish their sentence, Brave throws the bowls into their face and goes to the window, running away with his mouse. Leaving the witch with a stained face is confused by his words. _

* * *

_ Still running away from the witch, it feels like hours that he has been running from…he stops and takes some breaths, looking back to see if the witch is finally gone. He sits down on the ground and the mouse goes to his lap, exhausted from running...it feels harder to run in their new forms. The dwarf feels sleepy after eating the soup...what’s with the soup anyways? No it’s just a trivial thing to be overthinking. He starts to fall asleep under the tree with his mouse… _

_.... _

_...h...huh...another dwarf was sleeping behind it…? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it took so long, i'll be writing more once i have a big brain moment. hehe


	3. Chapter 3

_ The next day, Brave wakes up from his sleep and is about to get up to continue his journey, but his mouse is squeaking behind the tree. Curiously, he peeks on it and there is a sleeping dwarf, wearing Medieval outfit as well but the pants replaced with skirt and having ponytail hair. He pokes at her face and she slowly awakens, which causes him to yelp and jump back to the ground. She stands up from her spot and looks on the scared dwarf. They both are shocked by it and look closely to inspect, but Brave still doesn’t know who the dwarf really is. _

_ “Wh...who are you to be exactly?!” As he is pointing at and speaking to the other dwarf. _

_ “Huh, me? My name’s Bright Cookie...well, I’m not a cookie anymore at this kind of situation” _

_ “B...Bright?...Is that really...” He pauses and stumbles back a bit. “No...you CAN’T be my sister! You must use her name to trick me on believing you are my sister!” _

_ “What do you mean by that? You really are...my brother Brave, right?” The other dwarf looks closely at him and will not mistake him as a stranger just by seeing his bright blue eyes. _

_ “I...I AM Brave Cookie! But you CAN’T be my sister if you don’t have any proof to be her!” _

_ “Well, I do. Remember back when we both were escaping from the oven and saving Strawberry and Skater from the Witch? I was there when you were bringing all four of us together as more than just friends! You were protecting us from every danger!” As she continues even more. “I do remember that one incident where you were crying like a baby because some cookies have mocked your bravery and I was standing up for you, you didn’t stop crying until I treated you with ice creams and jellies, how cute!” _

_ Brave has become speechless and embarrassed by all of the proof she just said, he screams and cries for it. _

_ “No no no! Everything BUT that! I don’t need to remember that!” He covers his flustered red face. “Fine, I believe that you really are Bright!” _

_ “Hehe, sorry, maybe I overdid it” As Bright pats her brother’s head. “But hey, look on the bright side! We found each other and all we just need to is find Strawberry and Skater” _

_ The dwarf twins look around the forest, the pathways are covered in gloomy bushes and tall grasses, as Bright holds Brave’s arm and gets closer to him, a quiet yet audible crying can be heard from somewhere in the bushes. She squeals a little by the sound while her brother walks closer to the source of it. _

_ “Brave don’t! It...it might be a trap..!” As she speaks hides behind his back. _

_ “Don’t worry, I’m here for you, sis! If it’s anything, I’ll protect you!” He takes a deep breath before looking into the bush, much to his surprise. _

_ Instead of a terrifying beast, it was a small fairy with pink and white hair who wore a pink plant-based dress with flowers accents around it, crying with a yellow-to-pink mouse and a small pink Robin beside her. _

_ “H...Hey, are you…?” Brave speaks softly to the fairy but once she sees him, she goes under the pink Robin's belly. _

_ “P-P-Please don’t hurt me…!” The fairy says in a quiet voice. _

_ “S...Strawberry? Is that really you?!” Bright picks the pink Robin and the fairy, looking on them with such a relief face. _

_ “Huh...Bright?...” As she comes out from the bird. _

_ “S-Strawberry! It’s me, Bright! Your best friend! What is happening to you?” _

_ “I...I don’t know what happens to me...b...but…” The fairy starts to cry and hugs Bright’s thumb. “I...I’m glad I find you” _

_ “I do too! Brave!” She says to her brother with Strawberry on her hand. “It’s Strawberry and she’s fine” _

_ “That’s great!...now we just have to find Skater” _

_ While the common group has gotten back together, they still have one person left. _

* * *

_ From the murky forest to above the clouds, the dwarves and a fairy with their familiars are walking around to find their missing friend. Bright’s expression turns into worry while Brave hopes that nothing bad happens to his friend, then their stomach grumbles, indicating that they both are in need of food. So they stop at a cave and sit down. _

_ “Oh dear, we’ve been looking for Skater but still can’t find him anywhere. I can’’t imagine how stupid he will be at time like this” Bright lets a worried sigh. _

_ “Come on, we knew him for so long now, I’m sure he’ll be worried as we are” Brave attempts to light the mood but only makes it more down. _

_ “Well uhh...the situation can’t be this worse, right…?” _

_ The group goes silent for a moment, each of them have the same worried expression in their faces. They look on each other, Brave lets out a sigh and stands up with Bright right behind him. _

_ “I’ll look for Skater by myself then” _

_ “Brave...are you sure? You’ll get…” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Don’t worry, sis. I’ll be fine once I come back! Just stay in here, okay?” He pulls out a smile on his twin sister, Bright can’t help but to accept his decision.

_ “Okay...but be careful” _

_ “I will!” As Brave left with his familiar on top of his head. _

_ Bright waves on him to say goodbye and sits down under the cave with Strawberry on her shoulder, sleeping with her familiar. The afternoon will be soon replaced by dusk and she feels anxious about her twin brother...but at the same time, has a high hope for him… _

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Did they know the forest can shapeshift by itself…?_ **


End file.
